


The London Meeting

by ElizaRosenQuill



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 21:57:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaRosenQuill/pseuds/ElizaRosenQuill
Summary: This is an alternate take on the relationship between Cora and Simon Bricker and explores the possible scenes within and in between the episodes of series 5.





	The London Meeting

"Please forgive me, I never talk about myself " Cora sounded, shaking her head trying to justify her comments.  
She averted her gaze from her companion who's tender smile and easy conversation gave her comfort somehow.  
"Why did I say all that?" She smiled bashfully and tried to hide her embarrassment. She focused on the path ahead in an attempt to distract herself from her new friend.  
"Because I'm interested". Mr Bricker watched her intently as they turned the corner onto Kensington road. 

In the distance the faint hustle of city life could be heard. The motors of taxis geared as they attempted to navigated there way through the thick London smog. Cora continued to walk ahead. The sure sound of her heel created a rhythm on the pavement as she went. She turned slightly. Mr Bricker's own stride was slowing though. He seemed consumed in thought. Glancing to his left, he noticed Cora watching him curiously. She watched as his features softened and an easy smile formed. Suddenly a taxi horn screeched up ahead. Averting her face, she felt caught in her actions and attempted to hide her face in the tilt of her hat. She hoped it would be enough to conceal how his this simple action affected her. They stood still on the corner of the street, each seemed unsure of what to say.

A soft hand tilted her chin so that she was forced to return his gaze.  
"Thank you", a warm tender smiled played her lips.  
"What ever for? Mr Bricker tilted his head in a quizzical gesture before returning her smile. She poised her lips in preparation to speak but then changed her mind.  
"For listening", she murmured softly, a small sigh escaped her and her shoulders fell. Mr Bricker continued to look at her and nodded slightly in understanding. His gaze appeared to reassure her. She could feel her tension lifting. After several seconds, Cora realised that his hand was still under her chin. The church bell rang 10 o clock and both seemed to stir from their thoughts. Reluctantly, Mr Bricker moved his hand away suddenly wary of the simple gesture. Cora granted him one more smile though her eyes seemed dimmed some how, before turning towards the tall uninviting steps that led to Rosamund's house.


End file.
